


Not Yet You're Not

by herlittleteacup



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlittleteacup/pseuds/herlittleteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne seeks more than medical insight from Dr. Mac</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet You're Not

A burgundy silk glove reaches from the shadows wielding a golden skeleton key that unlocks a door reading "Dr. Elizabeth MacMillan, M.D." A woman in a matching burgundy coat with silver buttons slips through the door and closes it behind her swiftly with almost complete silence. She makes her way down the hall in a sashayed walk past the examination rooms to the set of stairs that lead to a quaint but rather luxurious apartment above the office. Every light in the building has been blown out for the night but the jewels that line her arms and dangle from her neck glisten like stars in the specks of moonlight that find their way through the windows. The door at the top of the stairs is unlocked and open enough for her to slip a gloved hand through the jamb widening its gap allowing for her slender body to fit through.

Once inside the apartment, she drops her coat on the back of a leather reading chair that sits beside the window. She peels the silk burgundy gloves from her fingers before pouring herself a glass of gin. Her shoulder rests against the dark mahogany window frame as she sips her gin and stares at the view of city street lamps in the night. When the last drops of gin reach her lips she places her lipstick stained glass onto the silver liquor tray with a careless clank. Her blouse is already unbuttoned and skirt halfway unzipped by the time she reaches the unopened bedroom door and she leaves both on the wooden hall floor, entering the bedroom in just her black lace-trimmed slip. 

The bedroom is filled with a bright moonlight that broke through the sheer curtains which were hung from the two grand windows on the furthest wall. She managed her way into the room quietly crossing the floor in her seductive gait to the plush bed that was occupied by a sleeping woman. She pulled back the soft sheets, feeling the other woman's body heat like an embrace on her un-stockinged legs as she slipped them in. It was only seconds after she rested her head upon the pillow when the other woman rolled over and flung her arm across the waist of her new bed mate.

"Phryne..." the recently awoken woman whispered with a delighted moan. 

"Should I be worried about your lack of concern for strange people crawling in your bed unannounced late at night, Mac?" Phryne answered with a charming pout that is wasted in the dim light. Mac leans her head up in a playfully arrogant manner replying, "Miss Fisher, it isn't strange at all for you to be crawling in someone's bed late at night." 

Phryne scoffs at Mac for show but before she can toss a sarcastic reply back Mac leans in planting a gentle, warm kiss on Phryne's neck. Though she tries desperately to stifle it a moan escapes her lips as goose pimples erupt across her porcelain skin. Mac's fingertips run down Phryne's arm from shoulder to wrist, and then across the taut silk that covers her stomach. 

"I'm glad you stopped by." Mac whispers in her ear with each word so breathy Phryne has to grasp the bedsheets in her fist. When the words stop she feels her body so on fire it's as though somebody set the bed aflame. Phryne trails her foot up Mac's leg and hooks it within her own. A teasing smirk rises on her lips, "Not yet, you're not!" she whispers before pulling with their entwined legs forcing Mac on top of her. A pleasured giggle sounds from Mac as she adjusts herself to her new position, propping up on her forearms where she's able to appreciate how lovely Miss Fisher looks in the moonlight. 

"Too true..." Mac replies placing a kiss on Phryne's soft chest between each word. Phryne's head falls back deep into the pillow, her eyes are clenched shut as the temptation and anticipation are consuming her every inch. The delicate touch that years of medical training has produced serve Mac well as she lightly pulls the straps of Phryne's slip over her shoulder, and glides her fingers across the skin on Phryne's burning chest. With the faintest of touches Phryne's slip gives way revealing her bare breasts and pink nipples that stood erect with overpowering desire. 

Phryne grabs the back of Dr. Mac's head when she takes Phryne's nipple in her mouth, and she moans so loudly Mac proudly digs her fingers into Phryne's side for more leverage. Mac's tongue trails circles around and across Phryne's nipples fast and light as they grower harder in her mouth. 

Phryne's body aches with a combination of scintillating pleasure and unbridled desire for more. Sweat broke out all over her body as she struggled not to moan continuously under Mac's tongue, failing momentarily when she felt Mac sink a playful bite on to her left nipple. When Mac finally raised her head for a breath Phryne clutched her face in both hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Mac's lips were wet and warm when they touched Phryne's which only made her own wet warmth grow in between her tense legs. Phryne ran her hands down Mac's back as they kissed deeply, wrapping her fingers around Mac's strong hips. She felt Mac's tongue tickling her own as she forced Mac's body against hers, tangling her legs around Mac's waist. 

As soon as Phryne's lower half was pushed against hers, Mac could feel the heat coming from Phryne's pleasure. The feeling made Mac's body flood with wetness. She reached one of her long, toned arms under the blanket feeling for Phryne's slip. When she found it's hem, she yanked it up around Phryne's stomach with a force that lifted Miss Fisher off the bed a few inches. A horny giggle from Phryne filled the room as Mac's hand ran its way up her stomach and back down again. Mac raised her head to look at Phryne with a single eye brow raised when she noticed that Miss Fisher had arrived with no panties on. 

Phryne couldn't help but giggle when she watched Mac find her bareness. Phryne had been in the bath when she made the decision to sneak over to Dr. Mac's house. "So late?" Dot had boldly inquired when she brought in the clothing Miss Fisher had requested after telling her she'd be leaving for Mac's office. "Indeed! I need to have a little fun, Dot! You felt how stiff my muscles are after this last case." Dot had nodded and carried on prepping Miss Phryne's things while, much to Phryne's enjoyment, trying to pretend she hadn't picked up on what Miss Fisher had been implying. It was the thrill of both Dot and Mac's startled and blushing faces that led to Phryne casually leaving the panties on the bed where Dot had laid them out. The guilt she felt for ignoring Dot's innocently hopeful voice when she held up the panties with a mousy "Miss?" was worth it as she watched Mac's face flush when she noted the missing undergarments. 

Phryne pushed herself up on to her elbows just as she felt Mac's lips brush against the tender skin of her inner thigh. A gentle kiss was placed on both sides before a slow slip of tongue parted her warm flesh. Swooping trails traced over Phryne's clit sending pleasure shooting through her body like electric shocks. Mac's tongue was slow at first, gradually growing in speed and determination until Miss Fisher's body trembled beneath it. 

Phryne was moaning deeply when Mac sealed her lips around her clit and with a firm suck Phyne's hands broke free from the bed sheets grasping Mac's head pushing her deeper. Mac's long fingers had been lightly running up and down her lover's thighs. Now they ran circles in Miss Fisher's wetness before Mac thrust them in with precise force. The steady repetition of Doc inside her sent Phryne back against the sumptuous mattress, her body tense and back arched with climax. Her pleasured screams were so loud Mac could hear the windows rattling behind her.

With eyes still clenched Phryne reached out pulling Mac against her sweaty body. Exhausted breaths were all that escaped Phryne's lips for several moments while Mac rested her head on the cushion of her breasts, listening to her racing heart. Finally Miss Fisher took one finger and lifted Mac's face towards her, sinking a kiss against Mac's lips. 

When they finally pulled away, Mac laid herself back against the feathery pillow. Her mind was not consumed by the passion she and Phryne had just shared, but instead by the kiss they had. The kiss that spoke of love and devotion, and not of lust and desire which she had assumed led Miss Fisher to her bed tonight. This was something that Mac needed to contemplate further in the morning, but for now all she wanted to do was rest her head on Phryne's naked chest and fall asleep in her arms.


End file.
